YuGiOh GX: Unlimited End
by Absolute Destinyzero
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Duel Academia. Some knows the story of the South. But not many knows the story of the others. Yes, the story of other people, other Duel Academies... Let us glimpse at one of them, shall we?


…Alright, some people who have read my previous story would wonder, "Why is this idiot not updating his Soul Phrase!" or something like that. Yeah, I admit, I'm getting forgetful and lazy. But I'll shorten the reason few words.

I screwed up.

To be more accurate, a single plot point was pointed out by a friend of mine, effectively changing most of the plots that were going to happen in the next chapter of that story.

As such, I was forced t redo the plotline, making it similar yet different.

…I still haven't found it. Not 100% Sure it's correct either.

I'm getting off topic, since this doesn't relate to my story.

I haven't written for a year now, and I feel that I'll lose my edge. And such, with FaytSeeker's story updating (a favourite of mine); I decided to write something of a side project, going to recover some of my lost edge. That means Soul Phrase's on a halt.

And such, I present to you, this one. Give a review/comment/flame/whatever if you want. But at least give an honest opinion.

…Oh yeah, this in the GX Era, so no synchro or XYZ monsters.

Key: - (X/Y/Z), X = Level. Y = Attack. Z = Defense. Underlined are its battle positions.

M1/S1/T1 – Cards with their full name and effects. They're also the English name. I use Japanese most of the time.

* * *

YuGiOh GX: Unlimited Way

Chapter 1: Demons and Dragons

Duel Academia. A school built by the Kaiba Corporation, lead by Seto Kaiba, the CEO. As the game, Duel Monsters, became popular, the company decided to build Duel Academia for the younger duelist generations which then became so successful, Kaiba Corp build four more academy at the North, East, South and West.

Right now, we are viewing the scene at Hokkaido, Japan, where another Kaiba Corp beside the one at Domino City where duelist were now battling with other instructors to have a chance to enroll into one of the duel academies. One such duelist, a young man wearing an orange jacket and a red shirt underneath, a fedora hat and black glasses (making him look quite suspicious, judging from other people ignoring and not sitting close to him) was talking on a phone without much care in the world. The one answering seems to be angry, though.

"…~!"

…Yeah, definitely angry.

"Now, now. I did tell you that I'm gonna enter Duel Academy a few months ago."

"…!~!"

"…How is it my fault that I didn't you I'm leaving yesterday? You were the one who ignored me all day."

"…~!"

"Stop with the screeching. You're making me more thankful that I didn't tell you."

"…!...!...!"

"-Sigh- Alright, I got it. I'll send you the updates later. They would be troublesome if people know what happened huh?"

"…"

"…I'm alright. Well, not completely. But at least better than before."

"…"

"…Don't worry. Not many would do something as idiotic as me."

The speakers blared up.

"Attention duelist no.75. Please go to the Duel Field immediately."

"…Ah, it's my turn. Have to cut this conversation short. You'll see me later at the usual place."

"…?"

"Have I ever broken a vow? No, on second thought, don't say anything. See you soon, Aria."

The fedora hat wearing duelist closed his phone with a quick snap before walking towards the designated place, readying his duel disk in the process.

* * *

Arriving at duel field no. 4, his opponent was a black glasses wearing instructor, with a large purple overcoat covering him. He seems be impatient, but his eyes widened in surprise at the fedora hat duelist's strange attire, but decided to ignore it.

"Duelist no. 75, Higane Rai?"The opponent nodded in response, though gave a mysterious smirk at the mention of his name.

"You know the rules here, if you win, you're welcome to the Academy, but lose; you have to try again next year." Again, Rai nodded.

"Just do your best, young man." Both duelists readied their duel disk, activating and setting the scoreboards at 4000, their life points. Then, after the automatic shuffling, both drew five cards at the beginning.

"Let's duel!"

Rai: 4000  
Instructor: 4000

"Allow me to go first." Rai drew his sixth card. Looking at his hands for any useful monsters and tactics to from, he chose the second card from the right. "I set one monster before ending my turn." A reversed card put horizontally was shown on the field. He then crosses his arms, purely out of habit.

"Typical move, draw!" The instructor drew his card. He gave a small grin at his lucky hand. "I summon Gyaku-Gyre Panda!" [M1 (3/800/1600)] Sure enough, the sound of a creature being summoned was heard, as an angry looking panda that looked more like a grizzly bear appeared. It began to glow in a red aura, also getting bigger and more ferocious, judging from the throbbing veins. (800-1300/1600) "For each monster on your field, this monster gains 500 attack points! Not only that, this beast has the piercing effect! Go and attack his face-down card!"

The furious creature roared and began the charge. "Rampage Claw!" With a loud sound, the beast brought his raw down at the defenseless card, opening to reveal a small red-shelled bug with a star symbol on said shell before getting easily squashed.

"…How unlucky of me. You destroyed my Level Stealer [M2 (1/600/0)]." Rai announced, putting the card into his grave slot. "And since it has piercing, I lose life points."

Rai: 4000 - 1300 = 2700  
Instructor: 4000

The beastly creature calmed down… and began eating bamboo peacefully. (1300-800/1600) "Then I reversed one card! Turn end!" He slipped a card from his hand to the duel disk, allowing a face-down S/T card to be revealed on the instructor's field.

"Okay then. Time to draw." Fedora hat draw a card from the top of his deck.

"I activate the Instant Magic Card, Hand Severing [S1]!" The instructor suddenly pressed a button on his duel disk, where the reversed card was put. The face-down revealed itself, showing the picture of a samurai (Rai remembered that it was the Sasuke Samurai) cutting cards that were headed towards him. "This card allows us to send two cards from our hand to the grave before draw two!"

Both duelists perform said action, and curiously, both were happy with what they discarded, albeit Rai didn't show that much of a grin.

"I summon the Ritual Devil Presider in attack mode!" [M3 (4/1800/1400)] Ominous chanting was heard, and as one of the field glow in dark colour, it began to form a bulky green demon, wearing a Roman gladiator helmet, hand armor and legs. An iron belt was attached at the front. In his hands were a skull hilt sword and round bronze shield with a red ruby at the centre.

Rai shouted his command, "Attack his Gyaku-Gyre Panda!" With a battle cry, the green gladiator demon began to run rampart on the opponent's now furious panda (1300/1600). It tried to counter back the swing but it was futile, the now green glowing sword sliced the creature cleanly in half, reducing it to pixels. The demon jumped back on Rai's field.

Rai: 2700  
Instructor: 4000 – (1800-1300) = 3500

"Heh," the instructor let out a low chuckle. "Thanks to you destroying my monster, I can activate a specific monster's effect from my hand! First, I need to pay 1000 life points."

Rai: 2700  
Instructor: 3500 - 1000 = 2500

Rai got ready for the worst, narrowing his eyes.

"Alright then, by removing two Beast-Type monsters from my graveyard…" Two monster cards were ejected from the opponent's grave slot, Gyaku-Gyre Pandas, from Rai's vision. "I can summon the Forest Hunter Yellow Baboon!" [M4 (7/2600/1800)] A primal roar was heard, surprising the other duelist as they looked at Rai's duel now. A black silhouette was seen quickly, as well as the earth trebling roar. The audience began to look around, trying to find the creature. It was soon shown, as someone shouted and pointed at the sky. Too late for people to see though…

-BOOM!-

The earth shook from the heavy force, as dust began to pile up on the field. When it was cleared, people were surprised at the beast appearance. It was a large a muscular yellow ape, with stone armor covering its entire body while wielding a bow, fitting for a hunter. It head was covered with thick hair that could be mistaken as a mane of a lion, green in colour.

"…That kid's a goner." "He's going to lose." "I pity him."

Rai heard these words from the audience and ignored them. To him, winning isn't everything, and besides he haven't lost yet.

"_Suge~!_ That's a cool monster!"

Rai blinked in surprise by an unknown boy's voice. Curiously, he looked at the audience's seat at the source of the voice. There was a black haired teen looking at the scene in excitement, surprising the other people around him. His was well-built, having spiky hair and a bandage on his nose with a few scars on his face. Wearing a black shirt jacket with white shirt underneath with matching gloves, the fiery teen's red iris was shining brilliantly in happiness, and Rai could swear there were flames burning on his eyes.

The person next to him, a black long-haired girl, sighed in embarrassment while drinking. It seems the girl was a childhood friend of sorts, and quite a beauty too, judging from other people looking at her.

The instructor coughed, looking quite displeased. Rai blinked before apologizing formally, and then began his move.

"I'll reverse one card then. Turn end." A facedown M/T card was on Rai's field.

"Finally, it's my turn. Draw!" The impatient instructor drew his card. "This duel will end in this turn!" The instructor announced.

The audience's eyes widened. Rai narrowed his eyes again into a glare.

"First! Activating the Field Magic card, Gaia Power [S2]!" The card the instructor was holding was displaying a picture of a tree bathed in sunlight with other trees in the background. The slot for field spells opened, allowing him to put the card into the slot.

-RUMBLE-

Holographic trees began to shot up from the ground, connecting with each other surrounding into a circle before a few more trees began to shot out around the field. "As long as this card remains on the field, all EARTH monsters gain 500 attack points but lose 400 attack points!" The creature began to roar both in excitement and battle hungry as it began to jump towards a nearby tree. (2600-3100/1800-1400)

"Next, I activate Cyclone [S3]!"The staple card of a tornado was displayed. "I'll destroy your lone face-down!" Strong wind was blown from the instructor towards the opponent, Rai was forced to cover his eyes, and then a small tornado successfully destroys the face-down Drain Shield [T1].

"Finally, I summon Genetic Warwolf!" [M5 (4/2000-2500/100-0)] A rustling sound was heard. Then, with a howl, a four armed white creature with long fur on its back landed gracefully on the instructor's field. There were tattoos on its body, while the face was covered with purple mane.

The instructor gave a look of pity at the opponent. "Sorry, young duelist, this is the end of the line for you." Rai gave a glare at the opponent.

The instructor shouted. "Warwolf, attack Presider with Carnage Claws!" The beast howled in response, and before everyone could blink, one of the wolf's claws was already crushing Presider's head. A snort was only heard, before Presider was cut into four pieces.

Rai: 2700 – (2500-1800) = 2000  
Instructor: 2500

"End this Yellow Baboon! Attack him directly with Guardian Shot!" The Archer jumped towards tree to tree, aiming its bow at Rai. When at a favorable position, the string was releasing, shooting the arrow towards Rai at full speed. Rai…only smirked in amusement.

-TING!-

A bell sound was heard, as surprisingly, the moving arrow was knocked away by an unforeseen force…

Everyone was surprised by the turn of events, more so the instructor, who was shocked. Victor was in his hands, yet it went away so quickly. "What did you do!-?"

Rai smirked, before saying, "You're not the only one with monsters that activate from the hand. Look at the field." He pointed confidently.

Everyone did, and was surprised to see a floating creature of some sort. It looked like a bat, but its right wing was more like a bell, the body was an X, it was red horned, and there was a pendulum below it.

"This is my Battle Fader [M6 (1/0/0)]. Like the name suggest, it will make an opponent's fighting spirit to diminish when you attack me directly. Your battle phase has also ended."

The duelist cheered at the sudden reversal, but the sharp-minded knows that it won't be long before the instructor draws a card that will grant him victory. This was his last chance. Rai however, was confident that he could win. His deck will not fail after all.

"…I end my turn." The instructor's frustration was clearly seen.

"…Time to finish this duel. Draw!" Rai drew his card, muttering the first part. "I summon Summon Priest in attack mode!" [M7 (4/800/1600)] A dark floating ball began to descend on the field, before evaporating into a black robed hooded old man with blue skin and long white hair. His arms were connected together, the robe covering both hands from view. A red jewel was attached at the hood.

"Summon Priest's effect now activates! It goes to defense mode when summon!" The old man was now cross-legged and floating. (800/1600)

The instructor gave a questioning look. "Is that all?"

"Not even close." Rai then pointed at his floating Priest. "I now activate his effect! Befitting with his name, he allows me to special summon a Level 4 monster from my deck at the sacrifice of a single Magic Card from my hand!" Rai slide down his Magic card to the grave slot. This causes the priest to begin chanting unrecognizable words, his hands separated. One part of Rai's field began to glow, as well as a card from his deck, which was shot out.

Rai successfully caught the card, and slammed it into his duel disk. Come, Knight of the End!" [M8 (4/1400/1200)] A name suited for the summoned knight, fully armored, a red cloak, armor that seems to show that it's from the end of the world. The sword was rapier, its appearance quite murky. It really suits the name.

"Knight of then End's effect activates! I can send a DARK monster from my deck to the grave!" A card that Rai wanted was ejected, which was quickly sent to the grave.

"Now then…" Rai's voice started to become… dark. "I activate Preparations of the Ritual!" [S4] The card displayed several cloaked figure preparing a ritual in Stonehenge. The center on the forested field suddenly changed into a Stonehenge like area. "This card allows me to add one Level 7 or lower Ritual monster from my deck to my hand! As a bonus, I can add one Ritual Magic card from my grave to my hand! The card I choose…" He grabbed the card ejected from the grave in mid air. "…is Ritual of Destruction!" [S5]

The instructor stepped back in fear. "Not that!"

Rai grinned. "I now activate it!" The centre of the field was chaining a black ball mass of destruction that has a millennium eye lock. Even at the distance, the power was still felt. "Normally, I would Tribute monsters from my field and my hand, but thanks to my Ritual Devils in my graveyard, I can use them as substitute instead for the cost by removing them!"

Rai's grave slot began to glow in dark colour. It then ejected two cards, Presider and a purple demon with a staff, clearly female, the Ritual Devil Releaser. [M9 (3/1200/2000)] Rai pocketed them.

The two demons were on the field, the thumping sound heard clearly from the black sealed ball. It suddenly glowed ominously, before absorbing both demons mercilessly.

The chains holding them were now too weak, and the King of Destruction has awakened from its slumber. The broken chains tried suppressing him, but it was futile as the body began to form. Blue demonic skin with armor was first seen, then spikes on the arms a, the horns formed at the shoulders, while the black ball became the hair and cape. The eyes began to glow red, and within the black ball on its head, formed a white face, almost like a mask, but suited him as it was demonic. At last, the Demon King of Destruction, Garlandolf, has rise from its slumber. [M10 (7/2500/1400)]

"Garlandolf's effect activates! Destruction Wave!" The name was surprisingly simple, but the action spoke volumes why it was simple.

The demon has only awakened, but the eyes glowed deep red. It roared, and only that when it landed, but it spread a black wave, hitting friends and foes alike, perishing them in a black flame. The black wave continued to spread hitting the people, and giving them cold sweats and a sense of fear.

"When he is Ritual summoned successfully, all face-up monsters whose defense is lower than this guys attack will be destroyed. Fitting, no? Not only that, it gains 100 attack points for each monster destroyed!" Garlandolf swing his arms, the black flames, obeying the command, began to move towards him, or rather, the glowing Millennium eye on his chest. The flames were absorbed, and the King's power rose to new heights… not that high though. (2500-3000/1400)

"Ugh! If that's the case, I activate my Green Baboon's effect [M10 (7/2600/1800)]! Because you destroyed my Beast, I can summon this card from my hand or grave by paying 1000 life points!" the instructor shouted.

Nothing happened. There was no sound of summoning anywhere. It seemed his request was denied by the gods. No, it was denied and stopped.

Stopped by the devil.

"W-what happened!-? Where's Green Baboon!-?"

"Tsk. Tsk." Rai (and strangely, Garlandolf) waved his finger. "Honestly, did you forget the Ritual Devils?"

"…Y-y-y-you mean?"

"_Ah_. Releaser's effect to be accurate. Her effect forbids special summoning from you as long as my Ritual monster is face-up." The color of the instructor's face drained. "-Shrugs- Ah well. Garlandolf, hold back a little, will you?"

The demon gave a glare at the duelist. Rai ignored it. With a sigh, the demon formed a small black ball and shoves it to the instructor's face. He screamed as his life points went to zero.

Rai: 2000  
Instructor: 2500-3000 = 0

"…I lost. Congratulations on entering duel academy."

Rai gave small thanks and walked towards the audience seat, and purposely on the red-eyed teen.

* * *

"Good duel you have there! Nice reversal!" The red eyed teen began to praise Rai, who was 'coincidentally' sitting below him and his girl friend.

"Not really. It was all pure luck I managed to get the correct cards." Rai replied back.

"Still, who would have guessed that you have won skillfully?"

"A duel is unpredictable in many ways. You couldn't just say total control without making sure your opponent cannot act according to your plans."

"Ngh… All these plan stuff is making me boring. When's my turn?"

The female beside him slapped him with a harisen. (Where did that come from?)

"Sou! Be polite to this person here! And try listening to people's advice, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it Rumia." That earned another harisen. "Ow! What did you do that for!-?"

"Idiot!"

"Sheesh…"

"Heh, you really are good couple, huh?" Rai gave a small chuckle.

The duo's face turned into quite an interesting shade of red.

"WE ARE NOT A-!"

"Attention, duelist number 69. Please go to the duel field number 1 immediately."

"…Ah, it's my turn." What a quick change in mood.

"See you Rumia."

"Ah, um. Don't push yourself, okay?"

"Heh, just who do you think I am?"

The red-eyed teen began to walk towards the field, his duel disk locked and loaded.

"…Quite an interesting fellow that guy is."

"Sorry for his behavior." The girl apologized.

"-Shrugs- Don't worry about it. A friend of mine usually behaves like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was really amusing. Oh right, I'm Higane Rai."

"Hyouji Rumia. Nice to meet you, Rai-_san_. Just now was my friend Hyuudou Souji."Rumia gave a friendly smile.

"Same here," Rai gave a grin. "So he's a childhood friend?"

"How do you know?"

"-Shrugs- Your behavior with him tells me you are very close."

"Ah, is that so…"

"Then again, others would know this if they try asking." Rai gave a thought while looking at the starting duel between Souji and an instructor. "Can I ask a silly thing, if I'm not a bother?"

"What is it?"

"Are you two couples?"

The red faced formed allows Rai to slip a grin. "W-What are you saying!-? I-I mean he's just…!"

"Calm down. Calm down, I was just teasing. …Maybe."

"…What's with the maybe!-?"

"Heheh." Rai gave a grin at the un-composed teen. Still, he needed to finish a certain job…

His eyes widened when he felt it. A pressure that is divine and majestic. It seems Rumia also felt it, but her grin says that she's familiar with it.

Rai looked at Souji's field. His eyes widened when he saw it. A golden dragon, roaring at the heavens as it was summoned while facing the opponent. The other people were also entranced by its appearance.

Rai wasn't taken by its appearance, but rather to majestic pressure. '_So it's one of them_…' Rai quickly looked around to see if there's another person looking at the creature with a different expression.

He found one. A young man with reddish-brown hair (Rai wasn't sure. He's not familiar with colours) while wearing spectacles. A green cloak was attached on his neck.

Rai grinned. This should be an interesting experience.

* * *

…And that's it for chapter one. I not very confident with this chapter, plus my change in writing might confuse people. Then again, I'm still a weak author. Please leave a review! Oh, for those people who noticed, yes it's like FaytSeeker's style. I'm trying to use his and such, please don't be angry.

* * *

Today's Strongest Card

Rai: Today's strongest card is my Ritual monster Demon King of Destruction, Garlandolf.

Souji: Hm… It's not that strong, but the effect's quite powerful! Quite deadly if you asked me!

Rumia: But, it's pretty scary, almost like it's gonna swallow you up.

Souji: Ah, c'mon. How could that happen?

Rai gave a small thought then gave a creepy grin: Actually, t does.

Souji and Rumia: …Eh?

Rai: In the past, most people who use this card would usually be feeling sick for a few days.

The duo: …Gulp.

Rai: How was this caused? That was the question the people asked. One by one the user and the people surrounding them drop like flies, known cause… before death. In actuality, the card absorbs your life force, slowly killing you…

Souji pointed out: …But that doesn't mean you're a victim now?

Rai grins: Course not. You're holding the card now, Souji-_san_. So you're the target.

The duo: …Eh? –Both look at the palm of Souji. The card is in his hands.- …AAH!

Rumia took out a katana. Souji, hold still so I can exorcise the card!

Souji avoided the blade: Are you trying to kill me!-?

Rai looked at the chasing and avoiding duo: …Should I tell them I was kidding?

* * *

Card used in the duel (_Japan_/English)

M1 – Gyaku-Gyre Panda – Earth/Beast/800/1600 - Increase the ATK of this card by 500 points for each monster on your opponent's side of the field. When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

M2 – Level Stealer/Level Eater – Dark/Insect/1/600/0 – If this card is in the Graveyard: You can target 1 face-up Level 5 or higher monster you control; reduce its Level by 1, and if you do, Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. This card cannot be Tributed except for a Tribute Summon.

M3 – Ritual Devil Presider/Djinn Presider of Rituals – Dark/Fiend/4/1800/1400 -When you Ritual Summon a Ritual Monster, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard as 1 of the monsters required for the Ritual Summon. If the monster Ritual Summoned using this card destroys a monster by battle, the controller of the Ritual Monster draws 1 card.

M4 – Forest Hunter Yellow Baboon/Yellow Baboon, Archer of the Forest- Earth/Beast/7/2600/1800 - When a Beast-Type monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can remove from play 2 Beast-Type monsters from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your hand.

M5 – Genetic Warwolf/Gene-Warped Warwolf –Earth/Beast/4/2000/100

M6 – Battle Fader – Dark/Fiend/1/0/0 - When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then end the Battle Phase. If this card is Special Summoned with this effect, remove it from play when it leaves the field.

M7 – Summon Priest/Summoner Monk – Dark/Spellcaster/4/800/1600 - This card cannot be Tributed. When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: Change this card to Defense Position. Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spell Card; Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your Deck. It cannot attack this turn.

M8 – Knight of the End/Armageddon Knight – Dark/Warrior/4/1400/1200 – When this card is Summoned, you can send 1 DARK monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.

M9 – Ritual Devil Releaser/Djinn Releaser of Rituals – Dark/Fiend/3/1200/2000 - When you Ritual Summon a Ritual Monster, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard as 1 of the monsters required for the Ritual Summon. While the monster Ritual Summoned using this card is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot Special Summon.

M10 – Demon King of Destruction Garlandolf/Garlandolf, King of Destruction – Dark/Fiend/7/2500/1400 - This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Ritual of Destruction". When this card is Ritual Summoned, destroy all other face-up monsters on the field with DEF less than or equal to this card's ATK. This card gains 100 ATK for each monster destroyed by this effect.

M11 – Forest Guard Green Baboon/Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest – Earth/Beast/7/2600/1800 - When a Beast-Type monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon this card from your hand or the Graveyard.

S1 – Hand Severing/Hand Destruction – Instant Magic/Quick-Play Spell – Each player sends 2 cards from their hand to the graveyard and draws 2 cards.

S2 – Gaia Power – Field Magic – All EARTH monsters gain 500 ATK and lose 400 DEF.

S3 – Cyclone/Mystical Space Typhoon – Instant Magic/Quick-Play Spell - Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.

S4 – Preparation of the Ritual/Preparation of Rites – Magic - Add to your hand 1 Level 7 or lower Ritual Monster Card from your Deck. Then you can add to your hand 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Graveyard.

S5 – Ritual of Destruction – Ritual Magic - This card is used to Ritual Summon "Garlandolf, King of Destruction". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 7 or more from the field or your hand. During your Main Phase, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard. If you do, during this turn, any monster destroyed by battle with a Ritual Monster you control will be returned to the top of the Deck instead of being sent to the Graveyard.

T1- Drain Shield/Draining Shield – Trap - When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and gain Life Points equal to that target's ATK.


End file.
